Sin Palabras
by Komilia F. Jenius
Summary: triangulo amoroso Joey, Pacey y Dawson
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: Estos personajes pertenecen a la WB. DEDICATORIAS: a Desireé por que se que es su historia favorita. SPOILERS: alguna noche cuando Joey y Pacey tenían su idilio oculto de Dawson  
  
SIN PALABRAS Hoy me desperté e hice lo cotidiano desayune con Bessie, Boddie y el pequeño Alexander salí corriendo para no perder la clase de álgebra; odio reprobar una materia, pero también temo ser la más lista de la clase. No deje de notar como Dawson me miraba ponía más atención a mis movimientos que a las ecuaciones diferenciales que tenemos que entregar dentro de tres días. Al terminar la clase Salí huyendo hacia mi casillero había olvidado el libro de historia dentro de el. Te vi pasar y apenas pude contener las ganas de correr hacia ti y besarte por fin gritarle al mundo que desde hace tiempo me vuelves loca,que amo cada beso y cada caricia que me entregas en la intimidad del muelle o cuando finges enseñarme a conducir. Pero el otro lado es muy distinto no desearía que la cara de la moneda volteara y la suerte no estuviera de mi lado, odiaría despertar y ver que ninguno de los dos esta conmigo. ¿Por qué esta confusión? Es muy difícil elegir entre la persona que por años a invadido tu mundo que tuvo su oportunidad y la desaprovecho y la persona que esta en este momento quizá uno de los más importantes de toda tu vida solo te dice toma mi corazón es tuyo y has lo que quieras de mi. Diablos Josephine Potter por años quisiste que alguien te amara con esa magnitud y ahora que estas enfrente no muestras la seguridad que siempre te ha caracterizado. Actúas tan insegura, eso te ha llevado a incesantes discusiones con ambos por que temes mostrar lo que realmente sientes, temes dañar lo que has construido tan tímida y hábilmente por que sabes que esta decisión acabara con tu relación con alguno de los dos. A veces quisiera huir de mi misma y de todas estas emociones que me atormentan, pero eso sería el camino más fácil y estoy acostumbrada a no caer del Rin hasta que me arrebaten el último aliento de esperanza dentro de mi (me gustan las causas perdidas). He analizado todas las opciones y cada día que pasa estoy más confundida respecto a mi sentir por Dawson y más enamorada de Pacey. Pero la verdad que más me atormenta es quebrantar la amistad que han tenido después de todo los tres hemos crecido, reído y llorado juntos y sin uno de nosotros sería tan fatal como cuando Lennon se peleo con Mcartney. ¿Cómo puedo enfrentarme a Dawson y decirle que amo a otra persona? No puedo trepar por esa escalera y decirle... Hey Dawson adivina me he enamorado del idiota más grande del mundo si de aquel que puede ser amigo de todos tan fácilmente y todos terminan volteándole la espalda. ¿Cómo aun no sabes de quien te hablo? El niño problema de Capeside, el rebelde sin causa, eso te ha dado una idea... Y como hacerle entender a Pacey que Dawson ha estado en los momentos más difíciles de mi vida y ha sido una constante en estas decisiones tan marcadas de los últimos tiempos. P: ¡Joey! – Pacey la sacude- ¡Joey! ¿Amor estas bien? J: Si... lo siento... estaba.... P: ¿Concentrada en la ecuación?- observándola con ojos de extrañeza J: Si exactamente sabes que la escuela me tensa en especial cuando tenemos exámenes encima no soy la misma. P: Si seguramente es eso... En fin ya es tarde y mañana tengo que darle una mano de pintura a "AMOR VERDADERO". J: ¿te marchas tan pronto? P: Si, no quiero levantar sospechas y que tu hermana se ponga como histérica a interrogarme además....- Joey lo interrumpe- J: si lo se no quieres que Dawson se de cuenta.- lo abraza- tendrás que cargar conmigo si quieres irte anda meteme a tu mochila y llevame. P: -riendo- Amor sabes que lo haría pero no es prudente. J: ok, ok, ok solo quiero decirte algo más.... P: ¿Qué me amas? –Por que tengo la impresión de que hay algo más en todo esto y es acerca de Dawson- J: No que me molestas y mucho sabes...- lo besa y Pacey se marcha- Una vez más mi miedo se interpuso entre mis sentimientos y mi relación; me quedo sin palabras observando como te alejas caminando y con el alma a punto de decirte te amo y por favor no hagas nada para lastimarme demuéstrame que estoy en lo correcto y que vale la pena perderlo a él para estar contigo. 


	2. sin palabras II

DISCLAIMER: estos personajes pertenecen a la WB DEDICATORIAS: A las dos personas que forman parte de mi triángulo ellos saben quienes son. SPOILERS: algún momento de la relación Pacey y Joey.  
  
SIN PALABRAS II ¡Debo ser un estupido! ¡Debo ser un estupido! Mira que enamorarse de ella sabiendo que todo su corazón lo ocupa tu mejor amigo... ¿En que pensabas eh? Creíste que las cosas serían sencillas y admito tener severos cargos de conciencia digo... mi mejor amigo, su novia... Pero él me orillo a caer ante sus encantos. Con eso de Pacey viejo cuídala por mí. ¿En que pensaba él? ¿En que pensaba yo? Prácticamente me la dejo en charola de plata. Acaso pensaría que no me daría cuenta que en ella hay algo más que... Joey la chica delgada y larguirucha que sirve mesas, Joey el objeto de mis burlas durante años o mi favorita Joey la hija de un convicto y novia de mi mejor amigo. Note cuando llegaste a la escuela; casi pierdes tu clase de álgebra al final de la primer hora volví a verte en el pasillo después de todo mi clase era en el segundo piso. Te veías tan dulce, tan natural con esos jeans negros deslavados y ese sweater azul que me mata, note que llevabas puesta la pulsera de tu madre así que debió de ser un día excelente para ti, quise acercarme sin que fuera demasiado obvio que era para darte los buenos días y decirte muy bajo en tu oído que te amaba y mi día era mejor en ese infierno conocido como Preparatoria de Capeside, pero no se presento el momento ya que Dawson tu eterna sombra platónica se acerco a ti y te acompaño a clase no se con que pretexto. Mis celos explotaron en ese momento y si hubiera sido el mismo Pacey de siempre hubiera golpeado a Dawson Leery afortunadamente Jen y Jack estaban conmigo subiríamos a clase de literatura. Instintivamente Jen leyó mi pensamiento después de todo ella es nuestra confidente y es la única que sabe que estoy locamente enamorado y que estoy dispuesto a perder al mejor amigo de toda mi vida por ti. Así que trato de llamar mi atención comentando no se que cosas que Andy, ella y tu hicieron el fin de semana. Las horas pasaron lentamente hasta el momento del descanso, volví a verte pero esta vez platicando con Andy acerca de la película que estrenaron en el Rialto. Chicas, chicas, chicas aun las vuelve locas las películas infantiles como Harry Potter. NO iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad de acercarme y poder cruzar unas palabras contigo después de todo Andy no sospecha nada así que impulsado por no se que magia (llamémosle amor) camine con mi charola y me senté en su mesa, inmediatamente me percate que te pusiste nerviosa ya que hiciste esos pequeños detalles que me encantan. Exactamente me mostraste las reacciones que quería percatarme que provoco en ti ya sabes ponerte el cabello detrás de tus oídos y que te mordisquearas el labio inferior. Aun así por esa media hora fui el hombre más feliz de la tierra. Cuando termino el descanso Andy se marcho y me quede contigo con el pretexto que nuestra siguiente clase que es español la tomamos juntos. En el pasillo quise abrazarte o tomarte de la mano pero me conforme tan solo con ir caminando a tu lado. Al entrar al salón te sentaste justamente enfrente de mi ese no es tu lugar habitual pero me encanto por que secretamente podía oler tu pelo y pasarte esa pequeña nota de TE AMO ¿club de yates a las 6? Sin que nadie se percatara. Así se me fue otro día escondiéndole al mundo lo que siento por ti Josephine Potter y heme aquí meditando en tu sala lo que debo y no debo hacer contigo pero mi corazón a dominado a la razón y hay algo en mi interior que me dice que al final de este hermoso romance no te quedaras conmigo. Y no tengo palabras para que te diga... Joey o es Dawson o soy yo no tengo el valor por que no quiero perder lo que tengo contigo que es la mayor bendición de los últimos 2 años. Después de todo confías en mi y me has demostrado lo mejor que tengo para ofrecerle al mundo. P: ¡Joey! – Pacey la sacude- ¡Joey! ¿Amor estas bien? J: Si... lo siento... estaba.... P: ¿Concentrada en la ecuación?- observándola con ojos de extrañeza- J: Si exactamente sabes que la escuela me tensa en especial cuando tenemos exámenes encima, no soy la misma. P: Si seguramente es eso... En fin ya es tarde y mañana tengo que darle una mano de pintura a "AMOR VERDADERO". J: ¿te marchas tan pronto? P: Si, no quiero levantar sospechas y que tú hermana se ponga como histérica a interrogarme además....- Joey lo interrumpe- J: si lo se no quieres que Dawson se de cuenta.- lo abraza- tendrás que cargar conmigo si quieres irte anda meteme a tu mochila y llevame. P: -riendo- Amor sabes que lo haría pero no es prudente. J: ok, ok, ok solo quiero decirte algo más.... P: ¿Qué me amas? –Por que tengo la impresión de que hay algo más en todo esto y es acerca de Dawson- J: No que me molestas y mucho sabes...- lo besa y Pacey se marcha- ¿Cómo interpreto esa reacción de llevarla conmigo? ¿Acaso no es más fácil pedirme que me quede con ella? ¿O en verdad se esta enamorando de mi? Me alejo caminando y me topo con Dawson que pretexto le inventare ahora... 


End file.
